My student's sexy brother
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Bella is the 12th grade teacher at Forks High. Edward is the older sibling of one of her students. *M for possible future lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Oh no! I don't know what happened! ALL of my stories got deleted! So, I havnt been on in a while because my computer is broken. I sneak on my moms computer for a little while and BAM! Theyre all gone! Idk what happened but… im back now. Idk when ill be able to write the next chapter. At the latest- Christmas break (when I get a new computer) the earliest- next week (when my mom is at work and I have off) **

** Anywayyysss I'm starting a new story. Here it goes! **

**Disclaimer for the whole story- all publicly recognizable characters aren't mine. Im making no money off of this. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Bella's POV_

You know that feeling you get when it's almost Christmas? That time when the Christmas carols are just starting back on the radio. When those annual Christmas commercials come on just like every year. It was that time.

My class was a buzz. They were all excited. It seemed like we just got back from thanksgiving break and now, were almost to Christmas. Everytime I found a note, it was about who was inviting who to the upcoming Christmas dance. Or where they were going during the break.

I mean don't get me wrong; I love Christmas. I just wish my class would focus more on their work. That's all.

So I tried my best to get them to do so.

"Alright class, todays writing topic is Christmas. Its our last week of school before the break and I want you to write a five paragraph essay on Christmas. Really simple stuff I know they're doing in the middle school. So I know you guys, as seniors, should be able to pull it off; Just a last little fun assignment. Now, get started with your rough draft and bring them to me." I said to my class of 19 students.

Of course, an over eager Alice's hand shot up. So I motioned for her to speak.

"Well miss swan, I know it says Christmas but what do you mean? Like what were getting? Or what's our view on Christmas?" Alice said in her high pitch voice.

"it really doesn't matter. As long as it involves Christmas. Now get started." I instructed.

I left the class to brainstorm while I graded papers. They were my last period for the day and I had them for about an hour. Of course when the bell finally rang, I had to stay for another hour until I could go home.

As the kids started filing out of the room, Alice came up to my desk.

"Hello Miss Bella. Umm… my car is in the shop for the next week and my other brother, Edward is supposed to be picking us up from here but I have a feeling he will be a tad bit late. Do you mind if my brother and I sit in here until he gets here? You know, so we don't have to wait out side in the snow."

I looked at her big puppy eyes and just couldn't say no. After all, she was one of my best students and I knew she'd be respectful.

When I gave her the confirmation, she gave me a thanks and told me she would be back with her brother.

A few moments later, she came back through the door with a boy I could recognize as Emmet by her side.

'Hey miss swan! Its been a while!" he greeted cheerfully.

I had had Emmet in the 11th grade class I taught the previous year.

"Wow Emmet," I greeted, "I had no idea Alice was your twin!"

He laughed. "We get that a lot"

I nodded. "Well you guys should start some homework or something. But I have to be out of here by 4:15."

They nodded and Alice spoke up. "Not a problem Miss. Bella, Edward should be here in a few minutes."

I nodded and turned back to my stack of papers that needed to be checked and they both got out different things of homework to work on.

Minutes past and there was a knock on my door.

Alice got up to open it and in walked mister sex on a stick.

He had tousled hair that was an odd mixture of red and brown. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a button up shirt that was just tight enough to show off his muscles.

He looked at me with a sexy apologetic smile.

"im so sorry I was late. I don't get off until 3:00 so I had to rush here and-"

I cut him off.

"oh its no problem. They were very respectful and I have to stay until four anyways." I said reassuring him.

His smile grew. "well thanks again. Im Edward Mason by the way."

"Bella Swan." I said, extending my hand.

He laid his phone down on the nearest desk and shook my hand. I swear I felt sparks.

They all said their goodbyes and I did the same. I started to work on more papers but I noticed something black on the desk.

Mister sexy left his phone.

**Okayyyy! Did u like it? Should I keep going? Tell me! Ill be back! XOXO -lexy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope everybody had a very merry Christmas! Mine didn't start off too well, I dropped my iPhone 5 in the toilet on Christmas Eve and will have to use all of my Christmas money to get a new one! (Money I wanted to spend on new uggs). But, on the bright side, I got a new computer – an Acer aspire V5. Its touch screen and works well. Therefore, I'm back and able to write again! Tada!**

** Word count (including the authors notes) : 940**

**Bella**

I hate snow. I really do. It's so cold and wet and just aggravating. I could barely make it to my truck without my ass coming in contact with the pavement.

Though, even through the snow, I couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling in my stomach. I mean I had mister sexy- I mean Edward's phone! He walked in with it in his hands-that has to mean he uses it. It's an iPhone, I personally know that you wouldn't pay so much money for an iPhone without using it. Therefore, I will have to get it back to him!

But how? That's the problem. I didn't want to send it through Alice- hand delivery is a must.

Eventually, I came up with the idea if getting the contact information from the files at school and calling the house phone- then getting information on how to contact Edward. The next day, that's exactly what I did.

* * *

"Alright guys, I know its last period but you still have that essay due to me tomorrow. So, please settle down and get working." I said with authority.

Murmurs of "yes ma'am"s came around the room and eventually the room grew quiet. I had to restrain myself from asking Alice what her home phone was, but I held it in. once, A paper wad flew across the room and landed in front of my desk. When I bent down to retrieve it, a cat call came from the lips if somebody behind me.

James.

James had gotten held back last year and has been trouble ever since.

"Alright, I know your work gets frustrating sometimes but you can't just throw it where ever you please. And James, that was highly inappropriate, please don't let it happen again." He just nodded and winked. "Also, see me after class."

He chuckled. "I'll be glad to Miss. Swan, it's a date."

Rolling my eyes, I sat in my desk and continued to work until 3 o'clock rolled around.

When it did, Alice waited until all the students were out of the class room and came up to my desk.

She smiled, "my brother, Edward, asked me to give you this. It's his work number. He says he left it here and apparently doesn't trust me with it."

I took the slip of paper from her outstretched hand and slipped it into my pocket.

"Thank you Alice. I was going to give it to you but if he prefers this then…" my lie came easier than expected.

She laughed, "oh I don't think he doesn't trust me. I just think- oh never mind. Bye Miss Swan." She said waving out the doorway.

She was gone before I could say it back.

Less than two minutes later, I had my phone out dialing the number.

It rang three times and then a smooth, feminine voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Port Angeles pediatrics, this is Rosalie. How may I help you?"

I cleared my throat, "umm, hello I'm Bella Swan, looking to speak to Edward."

She began, "Dr. Masen is very busy but I can see if he has time to speak."

Before I could respond, she was gone.

After a few moments, there was shuffling and a gruff voice answered. "Masen."

I sighed in relief. "This is Bella, um, Alice's teacher. You left your phone in my class room."

He seemed to sigh in relief as well. "Oh yes! I'm so sorry by the way. Thank you for contacting me."

I laughed a small laugh. "It's no trouble at all! Would you like to meet somewhere?"

We made arrangements to meet at a coffee place about fifteen minutes from the school.

Once I was off of the phone I noticed James still sitting in his usual seat. So, I decided to address the matter at hand.

"James, your behavior in class is inappropriate and unacceptable. If it doesn't stop soon, im going to have to ask you to find another class room." I tried to make my voice sound stern, even though the look he gave me made me uneasy.

He got up and slowly made his way to my desk, then he leaned down very close to me.

"Sure thing Bell- I mean miss. Swan." Another wink. "I'll try my best."

Somehow, that didn't make me feel any less tense.

"Well I must be going, I have to meet somebody and I must ask you to leave, James." I said, gathering my things.

"Oh yes. Your _plans_. Are they with a man perhaps?" I gasped, taken aback by his boldness.

"It is none of your concern James. Now will you please leave my classroom?" He backed away with his hands up in surrender and a sly smile on his face.

Still flustered, I grabbed my bag and sped to my truck.

** Hello! Did you love? Please tell me in the reviews! Im so sorry its short! I always like to do ATLEAST 1000 words but I wanted to begin with their meeting up on the next chapter. So tada!**

** Question of the chapter- what do you think of james? **


End file.
